Saat Bersamanya
by Galaxilver
Summary: Tetapi Uchiha itu hanya melirikmu sekilas lalu sedikit bergumam, "Ya…,". Kau tahu, tidak semua lelaki dingin seperti dia tidak akan berubah. Kadang seorang gadis memang bisa sedikit "mengubah" sang lelaki, bukan? Fiksi perdana SasuSaku. Canon-verse.


**Saat Bersamanya**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto jelek tua abal *tampoled***

**Warning: AGAK OOC, nggak mungkin terjadi (lah?), **_**canon-verse**_**(?)**

**Nyante, gak usah banyak "wah" saking bagusnya fic saya *digebukgaragarasomse***

**A second POV fic (tapi gagal *gubrakk*)  
**

_Mafico Itachi—Vyan Nanda R._

.

.

.

_Kaaakk… kaaakk…._

Suara burung gagak yang cempreng mengiringi langkahmu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda bermata _emerald_ berparas menawan. Kau yang berperawakan tinggi tersebut berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat lambat. Peluhmu bercucuran di samping wajahmu yang putih dan mulus. Langit yang awalnya biru cerah hingga sekarang berwarna oranye pun hanya dapat menemani langkahmu yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Haah… lelah sekali aku," ujarmu seraya mengelap keningmu. Lalu kau melanjutkan perjalanan. Hari sudah gelap. Semestinya kau tidak berlatih selama itu, gadis kecil.

"Aku pasti diamuk Ibu," ujarmu lagi dengan nada cemas seraya menerawang ke atas. Menatap semburat merah kejinggaan yang selalu ada di atas kepalamu jika hari sudah mulai gelap. Burung-burung gagak dan walet ikut juga menemani langkahmu menuju rumah.

Kau sudah merasa sepi disini. Hanya beberapa orang berlalu lalang. Ada juga yang mulai menutup toko mereka, dan mengakhiri acara berdagang mereka. Kau melihat beberapa anak kecil ditemani oleh ibu atau ayah mereka, berjalan dengan wajah berseri-seri dan tertawa. Kau menduga kalau anak-anak itu baru saja pulang dari taman bermain, dan orang tua mereka menjemputnya.

Kau melanjutkan perjalananmu. Tetapi saking lelahnya, kau berniat untuk duduk di kursi taman—tempat biasa kau merenung dan melakukan sesuatu sendirian.

"…Sakura?"

Kau memalingkan wajah cantikmu dan mendapati pemuda yang kau kenal. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang sudah mengisi sudut hatimu selama ini. Pemuda berparas tampan yang jenius. Pemuda dari klan Uchiha yang selama ini membuatmu selalu semangat untuk mengawali harimu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Kau merespon panggilannya. Suaranya yang gagah selalu membuat kuping kecilmu memerah—dan hal itu justru membuat teman sekelompokmu yang pecinta ramen khawatir sekaligus jengkel.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya. Membuat sedikit perasaan senang dan bahagia menelusup hatimu. Seolah hanya dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, kau merasa ia mempedulikanmu dengan segenap hatinya. Rasa lelah yang tadi kau rasakan amat sangat, entah hilang kemana sekarang.

"Aku baru saja selesai latihan, kalau kau sendiri, Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda yang menanyaimu barusan sedikit melebarkan matanya. Mungkin ia agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan sebelum sampai ke bangku taman ini.

"Aku juga… baru latihan," jawab pemuda itu agak ragu, dan iapun memalingkan wajah tampannya—mengalihkan perhatianmu darinya.

Tetapi sayang usaha itu tidak mungkin berhasil, karena kau terus memandangnya. Tidak mungkin kau menatap yang lain karena hanya Uchiha itu 'obyek' yang paling menjadi pusat perhatianmu.

Hatimu merasa bahagia karena sebab Uchiha itu ada disini juga karena ia baru melakukan kegiatan yang sama denganmu—berlatih. Kau lihat juga Uchiha itu terlihat kotor dan memiliki sedikit luka. Seperti dirimu sekarang.

"…Dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tidak. Sendiri."

Akhirnya Uchiha disebelah kirimu kembali menatap wajahmu. Ia lihat kau tersenyum manis. Dan karena itu, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau… kenapa tidak pulang?" tanyanya lagi. Kau mengecilkan senyummu—bersiap untuk menjawab.

"Aku… lelah sekali. Jadi malas untuk berjalan," tuturmu lembut. Tidak mungkin kau berkata kasar pada pujaan hatimu, 'kan?

"O-oh…," jawab pemuda dingin tersebut agak gugup. Bagaimana pun juga, dia manusia normal, 'kan? Punya daya tarik terhadap wanita. Apalagi dengan gadis yang nyaris setiap hari mengawali dan mengakhiri harimu seperti kau, 'kan?

Mungkin kau akan bahagia mendengar kalimatku ini.

"Sasuke-kun sendiri… kenapa belum pulang?" tanyamu balik.

"Ini."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanmu, ia malah memberikan sebuah onigiri yang baru ia keluarkan dari tas senjatanya. Kau memasang wajah terkejut.

"…Untukku?"

Pemuda tersebut tidak menjawab. Ia tetap mengalihkan wajah walaupun tangannya terulur untuk memberikan onigiri-nya. Akhirnya kau menerimanya seraya berujar, "Terima kasih!"—dengan suaramu yang selembut rambut merah mudamu.

Hatimu serasa sangat bahagia setelah menerima nasi kepal dengan rumput laut itu. Apalagi menerimanya dari pemuda yang akan terus kau anggap pangeran—setidaknya saat ia bersamamu. Serasa ada perasaan yang masuk ke dalam dirimu yang menginginkan agar waktu tidak berjalan untuk sementara—membiarkan kau dan dirinya berduaan terus seperti ini.

Kau memakan onigiri tersebut dengan lahap. Kau bisa begitu karena lapar berat setelah latihan yang kau lakukan. Sementara pemuda yang sekarang sudah lebih dekat denganmu itu—tanpa kau dan ia sadari—memperhatikanmu terus.

Kemudian pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan onigiri lagi untuk dirinya sendiri dan memakannya. Tentu saja ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelahmu sebelum melakukan ritual yang setiap hari orang biasa ataupun orang penting lakukan. Kau menyantap onigiri tersebut dengan mata terpejam, sehingga saat kau mencari sosok pemuda Uchiha tadi dengan melirik ke sebelah kiri kau tidak menemukannya—dan kau malah terkejut lantaran menemukan obyek yang kau cari sedang duduk disebelahmu.

Kau dan dia melanjutkan acara makan-onigiri dalam hening. Kalian sama sekali—terutama dia—tidak khawatir pulang malam, padahal jelas-jelas langit sudah semakin gelap—mendekati hitam—dan lagi, burung-burung sudah tidak berterbangan diatas kepalamu dan dia—Uchiha.

Akhirnya kau menyelesaikan makanmu dengannya secara berbarengan. Kau tidak heran, karena kau tahu seorang laki-laki biasanya makan cepat. Akhirnya kau hanya bisa tersenyum saat pemuda tersebut melirik sekilas padamu. Kemudian kepalamu terangkat menatap langit yang sudah agak menghitam dan berbintang.

Kau merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pemuda disampingmu sekarang sukses membuat organ tubuh penting itu berdebar kencang. Kau merasa wajahmu agak merona lantaran pemuda itu masih saja duduk disebelahmu. Menurutmu itu tidak biasa karena kau tahu lelaki Uchiha jarang dekat dengan seorang gadis—baiklah, mungkin yang satu ini kau hanya tahu tentangnya, tidak dengan Uchiha yang lain. Tetapi kau tidak mungkin mengecek hal itu karena yang kau tahu semua Uchiha sudah meninggal, 'kan?

Kau memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang mulai mendingin karena langit menunjukkan waktu hampir malam. Kau meletakkan kedua tanganmu di atas pahamu. Rambut merah muda selehermu yang lembut berkibar tertiup hembusan udara yang bergerak.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda di sebelahmu sekarang. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru donker terlihat bergerak searah dengan arah bertiupnya angin. Kerah bajunya yang agak lebar pun ikut bergerak. Melihatmu menikmati angin, diapun ikut memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepala.

Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin lebih lama disini. Entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau diajak berkompromi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu… dan dirimu. Entah kenapa dirinya malah merasa lebih nyaman berada di tempat yang agak terpencil ini. Entah kenapa hatinya juga nyaman… jika bersama gadis disebelahnya saat ini.

"_Ne_, kau tidak pulang, Sasuke-kun?"

Pertanyaan satu baris tersebut terlontar dari bibirmu yang kecil. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh si pemuda. Ia malah terus menikmati semilir angin yang semakin mendingin. Kau terpana menatap wajahnya yang tampan, apalagi dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang terpejam dan rambutnya yang berkibar-kibar… membuat wajahmu sukses memanas!

Akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya. Kemudian ia menoleh untuk menatapmu. Ia hanya bisa mendengus pelan—bahkan sangat pelan—ketika melihat gadis _pinky_ di sebelah kirinya mengumbar senyum lebar yang sangat manis.

Tunggu… _manis_ katanya?

Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat senyummu yang dulu-dulu. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk menatap wajahmu yang selalu memasang tampang aku-suka-kamu yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Tapi sekarang lain. Menurutnya sekarang kau… cukup berubah.

Kau bukan lagi seorang gadis manja. Kau bukan lagi seorang gadis yang kekanak-kanakan. Kau bukan lagi seorang gadis yang selalu merengek. Kau bukan lagi gadis yang selalu ingin menempel dengan lelaki. Ya, maksud dari kata "lelaki" itu adalah dia. Dan kau pasti mengerti.

"Kau sendiri?" Akhirnya pemuda ini meresponmu. "Kau sendiri… kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Ah…," Kau sedikit membelalakkan mata, "Aku sediri lupa kalau aku harus pulang! Haaahh…," Kaupun menghela nafas panjang dan memasang wajah pasrah. Pikiranmu sudah melayang kemana-mana. Ibumu yang marah besar karena kau pulang malam tidak bilang-bilang, kehabisan makan malam, dan esoknya malah tidak diijinkan keluar rumah karena ibumu tidak mau kau pulang telat. Oke, yang terakhir sepertinya kau cukup berlebihan.

Anak lelaki Uchiha disebelahmu hanya mendengus meledek. Dan ia berpikir, _kenapa kau bisa mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri, padahal kau sendiri juga begitu?_.

"Tapi… aku masih ingin disini…," Pernyataan tersebut sukses mebuat Uchiha yang duduk disebelah kananmu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Sekarang nyaris malam, dan gadis disebelahnya ini belum mau pulang? Hei, kau masih punya orangtua. Bagaimana kalau ibumu marah sekaligus mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang karena kau tidak pulang-pulang, padahal hari sudah malam?

Apakah kau masih mengincar kesempatan untuk terus berdua-duaan dengan sang Uchiha? Oke, mungkin kata "sang" sangat berlebihan untuk seorang anggota klan ini. Walaupun hebat, mereka—para Uchiha—tidak harus dipanggil dengan embel-embel "sang" didepan namanya, 'kan? Oh, itu sungguh berlebihan.

Apakah kau masih ingin bersama bocah Uchiha ini? Apakah kau masih berharap padanya? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau cintamu takkan terbalas karena Uchiha satu ini 'berbeda'…. Dan mungkin kita harus mengakhiri kalimatku tadi dengan kata "mungkin" jika melihat situasimu dengannya sekarang seperti ini.

"Kau sendiri… kenapa tidak pulang?" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kau menanyakan hal ini padanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak membalas dengan kata-kata yang memuaskanmu.

"Aku temani kau disini."

"E—h?"

_Emerald_-mu terbelalak kaget. Nyaris saja kau tergelincir dari bangku taman_. Ia mau menemaniku? Menemani! Ah, demi Kami, apakah aku sedang bermimpi!_

Wajah pemuda itu sedikit merona. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar kau tak melihat _onyx_-nya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan salah paham dulu! Berbahaya bila seorang gadis berada di luar rumahnya saat malam-malam, tahu! Aku menemanimu karena fakta itu biasanya benar!"—sepertinya tak pantas dibilang "berkata", pemuda itu melontarkan kalimatnya lebih dengan cara "berseru".

"Hee?" Kau kembali melongo seperti orang bodoh. Kau merasa organ dalam di dada kirimu berdetak lebih kencang lagi. Kau mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak mungkin orang simpulkan; Uchiha Sasuke khawatir pada seorang gadis lugu sepertimu!

Uchiha tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan. Takut kalau kau melihat wajahnya yang merona.

Kau tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih…,"

Uchiha itu melirikmu sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap jalanan yang kosong dan gelap.

Beberapa lama kalian terhanyut dalam gelapnya malam. Angin yang dingin terus berhebus, menambah kesan sunyi, tetapi bermakna. Bintang-bintang yang bercahaya cukup terang berhamburan dengan indahnya di dalam langit malam yang sewarna dengan batu obsidian yang pekat.

Beberapa lama kau seperti itu, sampai akhirnya benar-benar menyadari, "Ah! Gawat! Aku harus pulang!"

Dengan sedikit rasa enggan, ragu, sekaligus kecewa, kau beranjak dari tempatmu tadi. Tetapi kau merasa ada yang menahanmu dengan menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu yang berkulit mulus.

Tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Matamu sedikit melebar mendapati tangannya yang seputih susu tengah mencengkram tanganmu. Matamu teralih dari tangan itu dan langsung 'menyerang' mata obsidian temanmu yang sesama kelompok 7 itu.

"Biar aku antar pulang,"

…ujarnya. Mantap.

Kau semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Dia bilang akan mengantarmu, gadis kecil. Mengantarmu pulang! Oh, ini adalah berkah dari sang Kami karena kau sudah berusaha untuk segalanya, mungkin? Atau ini hanyalah kesempatan dari-Nya?

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau seorang gadis berada di luar rumahnya akan sangat berbahaya." ujarnya beralasan.

Dia berbohong, gadis kecil. Anggaplah begitu, jika kau ingin pulang dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"A…," Awalnya kau bingung mau berkata apa, tetapi akhirnya kau berucap sepatah kalimat "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." dengan senyum terukir di parasmu yang dapat menyihir lelaki manapun.

Ups! Uchiha yang sekarang berhadapan denganmu ceroboh, rupanya. Ia membuang mukanya sebentar untuk menghindarimu menatap wajahnya. Kau tahu, kenapa? Matanya tadi sedikit melotot melihat senyummu itu, dan bahkan otot wajahnya menegang!

Akhirnya kalian berdua berjalan dalam diam. Walaupu begitu, kalian sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlebih lagi kau. Kau merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu karena sepanjang 'perjalanan'—dari istirahat seusai latihan samai pulang menuju rumah—kau terus ditemani oleh pangeran hatimu.

Sementara orang yang sepanjang perjalanan ini kau pikirkan terus saja memasang wajar datar. Padahal, dalam pikirannya ia berkecamuk, ada apa dengan dirinya?

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan kau bersuara, "Ah. Aku sudah sampai, rupanya." kemudian kau mengetuk pintu rumahmu agak pelan. Menurutmu, tidak mungkin sang ibu sudah tidur. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk sekedar berbaring di ranjang dan memejamkan mata sebentar.

Karena tidak ada dari penghuni rumahmu yang kunjung membukakan pintu, kau memutuskan untuk membukanya sendiri dan sedikit kaget karena pintunya tidak dikunci. Tanpa sadar kaupun mengomeli ibumu karena ceroboh lupa mengunci pintu. Padahal jelas sekali tidak ada orang yang kau omeli, dan kau lupa kalau si Uchiha masih ada di belakangmu. Omelanmu akan terdengar dengan jelas.

"…Dasar Ibu ini! Bagaimana, sih! Seharusnya 'kan pintu dikun—eh?" Kau baru menyadari kalau masih ada satu insan lagi didekatmu. Sudah pasti setelahnya kau akan meminta maaf dan memberikan alasan yang sudah pasti lawan bicaramu tahu, karena ia mendengar omelanmu yang tidak jelas dan lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan.

"Sakura, aku… pamit dulu."

Akhirnya setelah mengucapkan _namamu_ dan mengumbar _kalimat pamit_—yang amat sangat jarang ia lakukan—pemuda tersebut meninggalkan rumah kediamanmu. Hening kembali kemudian kau sadar kalau kau harus mengatakan hal yang lain padanya. Apalagi kau sudah diantar sampai rumahmu. Harus begitu, 'kan?

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih ya sudah mengantar. Hati-hati!" teriakmu pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menjauh dari pintu rumahmu. Kau sedikit melambaikan tangan—berharap sang Uchiha Sasuke mau melihatnya barang sedikit.

Tetapi orang itu hanya melirikmu sekilas lalu sedikit bergumam, "Ya…,"

Mungkin ia berpikir kalau bergumam dengan suara sekecil dan sepelan itu kau tidak akan mendengar. Tetapi seharusnya dia sadar; sekarang malam hari, dan semua orang yang beraktivitas akan menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan beristirahat _di dalam rumah_.

_Oh boy_, tentu saja, 'berkat' alasan diatas kau dapat mendengar suaranya yang biasanya terdengar keras menjadi kecil itu. Terdengar _jelas sekali_. Apa perlu kuulangi?

Dan kau kembali terdiam. Mematung. Kau terkejut bercampur senang saat ia meresponmu, bahkan hanya dengan kata "ya" yang tadi digumamkan pemuda itu saja kau sudah amat sangat senang. Kau tahu, tidak semua lelaki dingin seperti dia tidak akan berubah. Kadangkala seorang gadis memang bisa sedikit "mengubah" sang lelaki, bukan?

.

.

.

**Selesai**

_Mafico Itachi—Vyan Nanda R._

_._

_._

_._

Ih? KOK ABAL BANGET YAH!

Sumpeh gila Ya Allah, ni asalnya nggak akan kayak gini loh! Asalnya mau bikin SasuSaku AU, tapi kok jadi gini! Yah, tak apalah. Itung-itung nambah-nambahin fic SasuSaku canon-verse (pembaca: Bo'ong banget lu).

Yap! Ini adalah fic perdana SasuSaku, dibuat karena udah kepikiran dari dulu, "Kok aku ikut WB tapi gak bikin fic SasuSaku eah?" makanya saya bikin ni, supaya saya punya koleksi fic SasuSaku juga!

Temen aku juga udah penasaran banget liat fic SasuSaku aku, soalnya saya udah bilang sih ke dia bakal bikin SasuSaku! Nah akhirnya saya bikin deh! Gak tau tuh dia mau baca ato nggak. ._.

Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang gak berkenan, ada yang gak puas, n ada _misstypo loba teuing_.

Yosah! _Review enabled_. XD


End file.
